The Invisible Composer
by Trisforce
Summary: Joshua Kiryu was doing one thing for therapy: stalking Neku Sakuraba. Only, he was invisible to his eye. Neku attempts to live a normal life, constantly asking about Josh. Only for Joshua, life could not be that simple. Josh/Neku fluffy-sadness. T for dirty mouths.


**Note: Oh God, TWEWY~ Well, I wrote another Josh/Neku fic because I ****_loathed _****Mortals VS Supernaturals [If you don't know it, ****_DON'T_**** look for it! Please!] well, erm, yeah. Enjoy~**

**Warnings: a bit of harmed Joshua..but he's a grown man kinda so he ****_should _****be able to drink...smoke weed though..**

* * *

For the last few months since the Game, Neku's been a bit...discombobulated.

On the other 'side' of Shibuya, Joshua was feeling...lonely. Did he even have anyone? Hanekoma? As if….he was only in business for saving the violet-eyed prissy ass.

That left one proxy, Neku Sakuraba, to fill the void. There were some serious issues with the situation. As in, Neku was unaware Joshua was stalking him.

Let me rephrase that.

...No, there's no better way to rephrase that. Joshua Kiryu was stalking Neku Sakuraba once, once not for the sake of the game. Of course, he's the Composer. He didn't get caught, no…

* * *

Joshua sighed from the 104 building, looking at his proxy from above.

"Yo, Phones! I'll give you 300 yen if you hump Hachiko!" Beat the numbskull [to Joshua's eyes] said.

Both Josh and Neku sighed.

"Does he have no respect?" Joshua murmured under his breath, tugging at a few curls in his hair.

"I-I can't," Neku mumbled, blushing.

"Awh, Neku~ sure you can!" Eri said, taking out her flip phone and setting it to video, leaning on her hip.

"No,"

Josh turned his head, and hopped off the skyscraper to float down, sitting next to Rhyme on the bench. He thought surely Neku would do it.

"Why not?" Shiki, now a brunette, asked adjusting her glasses. "Mr. Mew would enjoy it."

"Then it'd cost him extra," Neku said. "Like I'd do anything for that pig. Face it guys; I'm not going to do it. Dammit, I wish I had my headphones."

Josh felt a sharp change in the tone of Neku's soul.

"Seriously, why not?" Rhyme asked, bored.

"Because…" Neku whined.

Everybody said, impatiently, "Because what?!"

"Josh, for fuck's sake!" Neku yelled, grunting as he turned his back from Rhyme and them. "...Do you guys even know the story of Hachi?"

Joshua sat up straight. Not only himself, but the story he told Neku was the reason he had respect for the statue.

And nobody called him 'Hachi' except Josh.

_Look Nekky~ It's Hachi!_

_Hachi! Gotta visit him!_

_Awh, remember when we met there at good 'ole Hachi?_

He beamed. Nonetheless, Neku dubbed the pet 'Hachi' and calls Joshua 'Josh'. The violet-eyed liked this. It was better than 'fucktard','asshat', or 'homo slur', which is what he expected to be getting. Of course, he never blatantly told Neku he was homosexual...flirting never made anything true, right?

Neku told the story.

Everybody was stone cold.

Josh smirked and giggled. "Hell yeah, that's my proxy,"

"And that's why, guys. And Josh told me the story… he doesn't lie." Neku shrugged, coincidentally sitting next to the angelic figure on the bench.

Josh leaned into the carrot-topped teen's ear, and whispered in a low tone," I don't lie, hmm? That's an interesting theory. You could always test it too, ya know~,"

Neku's eyes went wide as he turned to his side, only to find Rhyme. "Did you hear something?"

"Nope," Rhyme smiled, messing with her necklace.

"Phones...how do you even know he doesn't lie? He told you repeatedly he didn't kill you-"

"I'm not 'Phones' anymore," he spat in a growl, setting his hands on his knees. "I trust that cocksucker… he hasn't proved me wrong to this day. I mean, I'm a better person because of him...I'm more…"

"Emotional?" Shiki asked.

"Sure, I guess." the blue-eyed teen shrugged, getting up. "I-uhm, have to go...later?"

"Mmmn,"

Neku trudged away, tugging at his hair as Joshua loomed behind. So much for the 'I swear I'm not homo!' thing. But Joshua didn't mind…..he liked Neku. He always had. But he wasn't-and will never-be sure that Neku liked him back. But he liked it that way...a nice little game of cat and mouse. Something to distract him from being lonely.

"Is it angels? Is it devils? Whispering in my ears," Neku sang lowly, and Joshua had an idea. Neku was feeling glum, but the Composer was aware he was a pluviophile. So he made it rain.

Neku's hair sank into his eyes, his face dripping with water. Joshua held a low mewl as he watched the blue eyed one's face.

"You look very sexy with your ungelled wet hair," he whispered, inaudible. "Too bad I can't have it for myself~"

Neku stopped and look around, yanking at his hair. "You're crazy...it's just people.." he hit his head.

"Oh, you're not crazy, Neku. But then again, you were never sane. Something I always liked about you~"

The orange haired one sighed and continued walking down the road, Joshua knew he had to stop commenting on every single goddamn thing his Neku did, but he wanted him.

Neku eventually found home, ate, played Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, put on the bunny parka from Lapin Angelique as pajamas and slept. Heh. Nap was more like it- Josh observed Neku's actions. He was in no doubt addicted to the internet. He was actually losing sleep...to talk to people online. The platinum blonde held back a chuckle as he thought how ironic it was that Neku Sakuraba, his proxy, the one in need of social activities, was talking to people.

None of this made Joshua less lonely.

None of this was out of Neku's character, per say...Joshua glared at Neku as he slept in that bunny parka.

He was so damn adorable.

Josh sat down, straddling him, hoping that the uber-calm teen's psyche couldn't feel the angel. His hands fell on the sleeping bunny's soft but pore-opened face, thumb caressing his cheek.

"Oh, Neku...what am I going to do with you…?" he left a soft kiss on Neku's head and left, making sure to take a picture with his orange phone. He wondered if Neku ever realized it was the most advanced-and important- piece of technology in Shibuya. He never let anybody hold his phone, Mr. Hanekoma the exception.

* * *

Neku woke up in the morning, and since he didn't really have plans, he strolled around CAT's graffiti.

"Oh," he sighed, sitting criss-cross in front of it, seeing nothing has changed.

Josh had his back leaned against the inspirational mural, chin raised, and a foot on it, smirking.

"Predictable. You need to do better, Neku." he sneered with half-lidded eyes, tapping his hand on his thigh to a song he knew by heart.

_'Sitting on my crucifix,'_ Neku sang the song Josh (uncoincidentally) tapped to.

"Good boy," Joshua chuckled, continuing to glare at him. "He's not yours to look at, Josh...he's not yours to look at, Josh...he's not yours...he's not mine…."

"Do you ever feel...like there's someone watching you?" Neku asked the wall. "Talking to you even?"

Joshua giggled. "Nope,"

"Me either." Neku said immediately, hitting a pebble with the back of his hand in a bored motion. "Do you ever feel like you love your friends but are oblivious to you?" this time Neku made eye contact with the wall.

The blonde felt the daggers in Neku's eyes, even if he was aware the redhead could not see him. Almost like Neku was going to cry, but that's not right because he'd only seen the one sitting cry once. He didn't even cry during the second week; just after the betrayal. "...friends? I don't have any of those, really..I'm a bit of a loner." he whispered, avoiding the blue-eyed gaze.

"I feel that way. I always have...I mean, I always had my values, but now they're to others and I don't think they see the true me...they do, but I'm so much more than Neku Sakuraba.."

"You're the Cherry Garden of Shibuya." he smiled.

"But even if that was so, am I that important? I realized I had saved this place, but...is there any more to me?"

The automatic response, in Joshua's eyes, was "yes." as he knew so much about his proxy. From his least favorite food, to his favorite game, to his favorite band, to his favorite brand of socks. But the empathy he had for Neku, he understood where he was getting at.

"Hhf," he said as he got up, kicking the concrete to adjust his shoes. He turned around, walking the opposite direction.

"He's not yours to look at," Josh said in a condescending tone, "but he's so damn cute."

* * *

Joshua floated in the dark corner of Neku's room like a bat, stalking him like prey as he soundlessly slept on his bed.

"I could kill you again, keep you with me~"

Neku adjusted his position on the mattress, shaking his head into a 'no.'

"Whatever, Nekky~ I'm sure you love me."

And a groan escaped the sleepy one.

"Maybe you don't know it yet?"

* * *

"Cotton candy, please." Joshua asks as he entered WildKat, gripping at his hair.

"Liquor?" I asked, wiping my hair back. "It's a bit early, Boss.."

"Give me the damn drink, Hanekoma." he growled. "Now."

"Okay, Boss..." I sighed lowly, leaning down and getting the bottle out, popping open the bottle. I am aware of Josh's drinking habits well enough to know tomorrow will be rough on him, but he is technically a grown man and I cannot argue. "Here," I stammer.

"Thanks," Josh says as he floats in a crisscross position, almost above my head as he drinks.

And he drinks.

And he watches Neku Sakuraba.

And he drinks and watches Neku Sakuraba.

Of course, all of this was effortless. So he went to another substance he took pride in; which happened to be marijuana, but again, I couldn't stop him.

"He's mine!" The substance abuser would mumble.

I stayed silent every time, of course.

And he blew smoke in my face. He even sounded more like a girl in those situations. "Ya know, you should date someone!"

"Too much time with the Game." I protested, drinking a coffee.

"At least a fuck buddy," Josh smiled.

* * *

This happened for a month or so, then he finally quit taking my drinks.

Breakdown.

And I knew it would be hard on him.

* * *

"_NEKU!_ NEKU WAKE UP!" He screamed with tears rolling down his eyes. "Neku! NEKU! I need you! Wake the hell up, for _fuck's_ sake! NEKU!" The torn up one stomped his feet, wiping his eyes sourly

* * *

This happened for about 4 days. Then he just started crawling in Neku's bed, crying his eyes out because Neku was never in the bed.

"Neku~ come to bed," he would call, Neku doing nothing.

* * *

That helped for 2 days.

And Neku never seemed to have rapid changes, when Joshua was practically going insane. Except he would ask about the blonde more, but still never invited him to Hachikō. Joshua had mixed feelings on why this was, of course, but never truly pondered on it closely.

"Has anybody seen Josh?" Neku asked, not caring if his hair was un gelled for once as he looked at his friends. He seemed to be in a hurry, and when Rhyme asked, "Why? Do you miss him, Neku?" He ran off in the opposite direction.

He ended to the mural. "Take this back, asshat." Neku growled, throwing both his broken player pins to the wall.

* * *

And Joshua, for once, took the day off stalking Neku. He sat all day, crying and watching book-to-movie adaptations.

"Dammit, fetch is not going to happen!" The sobbing one growled, eating a bowl of ramen.

And that day, Neku sat on his bed, jamming to a movie soundtrack, and thought about all the things he heard said. He thought he was in a lucid dream, but he also took in the possibility someone was trying to communicate with him. Neku could never decipher all that he heard, but as time gradually went on, he heard that voice get softer and softer, as if it was, in fact, in a breakdown. But that made hella lotta sense.

* * *

"Josh still isn't here," Neku mumbled as he walked to his friends. "How predictable. You know, slutnugget, you could tell me."

"I do, Neku! You don't listen to me!" Joshua yelled, stopping in front of Neku. "You're not listening!"

Neku sighed and walked on, passing through Josh's body. Josh fell on his knees, whimpering and crying.

"Dammit, Neku!" He screamed, hitting his hand on the concrete in anger. "Listen!"

* * *

And then Joshua didn't do anything to contact Neku, leaving him in the dust. No stalking at night, only watching him at Hachikō in melancholy. Some days he'd use weed as a reserve, sometimes not.

And in return, Neku spouted in anger. Nothing he would show with his friends, of course, just a few clenched fists. He stopped asking about Joshua, thinking he was an ignored being that took advantage of him. Sure, he had always thought that, but yet again, his 'open up your senses' side tried to deny that as best it could.

* * *

Then one day, Neku was bored. He traveled out in his bunny parka with unspiked hair, with long, grey basketball pants to match. The tired one sat down, right in front of Hachi and let a tear roll down his eye. He thought of everything that happened, Shiki's annoying pact, Joshua's random pact, Beat's life-saving pact.

Neku never pondered it before, but he remembered Joshua's true name, and the condescending, pretty asshole that came with it.

In all truth, Neku had never truly thought of Joshua that way, but he just missed that dick. But he started wondering if 'missing' was the right term. He constantly asked about him, talked about him, and not seeing him just pissed him off.

"Yoshiya Kiryu, you little tit," Neku started, "I'm begging you...come see me, just once.."

And Joshua glared at him. "You're crazy, Neku... Of course I won't." and then flew off.

* * *

And then, the next day, Neku had a normal day with his friends.

"Hey, Rhyme," Neku smiled.

"Sup, Neku-" Rhyme started, backing away sarcastically. "You're smiling.." she tapped Beat and Shiki's shoulders, and whispered, "he's smiling."

"Wow, Neku! You're smiling!" Shiki squealed, shaking his limp shoulders.

"What even happened, yo?!" Beat asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing happened..you just have to let grief go, right?" he shrugged. "Where's Eri?"

"She had to do an extra curricular thing today, I think." Rhyme said, messing with her necklace again.

"Hmm. Do any of you want to go shopping?" Neku asked, raising his eyebrows. He pulled out his diamond Black Butler wallet and shook it.

"On the day Eri isn't here?" Shiki scoffed.

"Of course. She won't make me try on skirts." Neku smiled again, flipping his wallet around. "Shall we go?"

"Sure, man." Beat laughed. "As long as you buy me some curry."

"I ain't buying you jack shit," Neku snarked.

And he regained a normal life.

And Joshua cried himself to sleep every night.

* * *

"_Brownies_, Sanae," Joshua growled, stomping into the shop.

"No!" I say, scowling.

"Did you just say no to me?!" Josh growled deeper, violet eyes getting darker as he stalked to the bar-table.

"Dammit, Boss! When are you going to get your head out of your ass?! You need to stop being a stuck-up cunt and fucking talk to the proxy!" I growl back, squeezing my palm.

"Don't talk about him like that, Sanae! He's not just a proxy!" Josh yelled, turning into his grown Composer form and looking my down like prey. I gulped, but still glared daggers at him. "Give me a remedy."

"Maybe talking to him instead of stalking him would help-!" I yelled.

"Shut the hell up."

And thus, Joshua turned back to his ratty teenage form and turned around. He truly was a mess, a broken puzzle piece that could nowhere fit the system.

He walked to the statue, knowing it was a bit late but hoped Neku was still there. He stood at the enter to the Crossing, standing still like a post. A heartbroken, scoliosis-filled post. And he stood there, not looking up to see if Neku was there. His vibe was down, so everybody could see this torn up teenager. But he have anyone?

Neku continued talking to his friends, laughing and blushing. Then, he looked over Shiki's shoulder, to see a blonde he knew all too well. His hair was everywhere, he held a bottle of brandy, and his shirt was halfway messed up.

"Josh.." Neku mumbled, conking his head, to make sure the wicked one was still there. Suddenly, repressing excitement, he felt fumed.

"Huh?" Shiki asked, turning around. She smiled for a second, then realized he was broken.

"The- prissy kid.." Beat remarked.

"What's wrong with him?!" Rhyme asked, pouting.

But Neku was too far gone; he was stalking towards him with clenched fists and a scowl. "Yoshiya-fucking-Kiryu."

Joshua looked up, glassy eyed as he heard his proxy growl his name. He looked truly pathetic.

Neku continued to stomp as he got close enough to raise his arm to punch him, grabbing his shirt collar and lifting him up an inch. Neku's eye twitched as he brought Joshua to his lips roughly, waking the broken-one up.

"Hmm?" Josh mumbled as he wrapped his arms to Neku's neck, feeling his body go even more limp as he kissed him back deeply, fighting each other's tongues for dominance.

And Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme were dumbfounded.

"Hey guys, I'm-" Eri started as Shiki pointed to Joshua and Neku, shocked: "T-th-em.."

"That's hot," Eri chuckled, watching like the rest of them were.

Neku pulled back, looking at Josh's blushing, intoxicated-looking face. "Howdy."

"God, I fucking fell apart without you, Neku." Josh said, a tear rolling down his face.

"Fuck you, cuntbiscuit." Neku growled, pulling Josh to his lips once again, rougher. Joshua smiled and wrapped his leg against Neku's, grabbing Neku's hand and intertwining their fingers. Joshua moaned teasingly each time their tongues touched, making Neku blush like a tomato, but it made him kiss harder, Josh realized. He kept sighing, digging his hand in Neku's orange hair, not caring if the spikes get messed up. For fuck's sake, he just felt the need to be close to this boy.

"Yo! Get a damn room!" Beat yelled, fake vomiting.

"NO! IT'S HOT." Eri protested, grabbing Rhyme. "See Rhyme- this is what we call yaoi~"

"Stop! You're corrupting her!" Beat yelled.

"God, you people! Rhyme, do you want to go to Sunshine?" Shiki asked, grabbing her wrists.

"I want to watch. But I am sure Beaty-boo will go with you," Rhyme smiled, looking past her shoulder.

"Yeah, Beaty-boo, go," Eri snarked.

After a few moments, Neku and Josh pulled back to breathe.

"You're a good kisser Neku." Joshua said with his signature hair flip and giggle.

"Shut _up_, you-"

"When did you know you were gay?" he laughed again.

"You prick." Neku glared with a smirk.

"I was just asking, no need to get defensive Mr. I'm begging you to see me."

"Fuck you," he said as he pulled Josh into a short kiss.

"So, how is this going to work? Do you think I can squeeze in your group of friends?" Josh looked over Neku's shoulder.

"You'll fit in with Eri just fine," the orange-haired one said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Josh faked looking curt.

"You find out." he smirked.

"Neku...do me a favor," Josh demanded, leaning his head on Neku's.

"Of course. Erm, what is it?" Neku asked.

"Don't ever let me drink or smoke again."

"You have to do me a favor, first." Neku smiled, wrapping his hands around Joshua's waist.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Josh hummed.

"Kiss me again," Neku said.

"Of course. Nobody can resist the invisible Composer." Josh smiled as he pulled Neku into a kiss.

* * *

"Looks like my job is done," I sigh as I float back to the shop in boredom.


End file.
